


Love Above Love

by Bremmatron33



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Closure, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 18:17:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8500204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bremmatron33/pseuds/Bremmatron33
Summary: While the humans try to lift the spirits of the Bots during the mourning season they all but forget about the newest memeber of team Prime. He doesn't need there forced sentiments though because there is always someone there by his side.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another Story I wanted to finish for the spooky season. Hope you like it.

As the nights on Cybertron grew long and the winds that kicked up turned cold enough to almost match earth’s season of autumn. The kids found the Autobots growing a bit weary. It certainly wasn’t the fuel shortage or the weather since Ratchet had kept everyone fueled up and stocked and the Bots sure didn’t seem to mind the cold weather on earth but still despite their attempts to cheer their friends up an air of melancholy lingered. At their wits end it was Knock Out who had come to their aid.

 “A lost light celebration would have been thrown around now. One when the cold winds come and one when the warm winds return. Considering Prime's recent death none of your precious guardians probably feel like dealing with you needy brats right about now.” Jack and Miko immediately took the ex-Cons rudeness as a challenge but Raf couldn’t help but notice the clusters of scratch marks on the Doctor’s doors and the worn paint under his optics. Still with Bee also in a mood Raf pushed it to the back of his mind and returned his focus back to his friend.

 In no time the newly built Autobot HQ was covered in decorations. Miko and Jack had gone ham with pumpkins,skeletons, witches, and spiders which contrasted awkwardly with some of the more traditional japanese things Miko had brought in. Dozens of lanterns and candles and hanging cloths and large cubes of synth-en on dollar store platters. She had even bought a spooky looking Yukata to wear for the fun.

 As she ran past Raf couldn’t help but wonder if this sort of thing was okay. “Miko you told me Obon was in the summer.”

 “It is Raf but I’ll freeze my butt off as long as I don’t have to hear Bulkhead sigh anymore. Besides I didn’t get to celebrate it anyway so you know who cares! Why not now? It’s all about spirits and dead guys coming back to life and that sounds enough like halloween to me! This is about the Bots. If we try to get them in the mood we might get one of them to cheer up enough to decorate or do whatever they would do for their holiday! This is their mourning time so come on. I’m trying to get Bulk and Wheeljack to dance with me! The more the better!”

 With the two’s antics the Bots did seem to lighten up. Ratchet and Jack had one day returned with mounds of traditional energon sweets and Miko had brought up dozens of cardboard boxes that she had decorated to look like small shrines. Along with a huge bag of incense and picture frames. One already holding a scanned picture of her own grandparents and another of someone who she would only say was an old school friend. Her and Bulkhead handed the rest out to the other bots and they were soon filled with old foil photographs and decorated with random gears or pieces of armor and even some fragile tubes of inner most energon and dotted with incense and offerings of small cubes of fuel.

 It didn’t take long after that that Wheeljack had fabricated dozens of colorful self sustained orbs and glowing lanterns of his own for the others and Arcee and Smokescreen had created something akin to a paper mache sculpture of Primus and another strange mech that none of the kids could recognize. Arcee said they were an old god, older than Primus, who was traditionally worshiped during lost light festivals. Raf had to admit she looked pretty spooky herself. It made they boy a bit sad that he couldn’t join in the fun. November was close and he didn’t want to take anything and risk ruining his mother’s plan for their own table that year.

 In a flash everything turned festive. The Bots were telling stories or watching scary movies with the kids and even taking their own quiet moments while everyone else was asleep. And as fall continued onward even Raf was actually able to bring up some stuff. Real marigolds and cockscombes from his mother’s garden that were a surplus from the shrines at his home, colorful paper flowers that he had tricked his sister into making for him and even a cheap catrina that he had stripped down and remade to look more like Optimus to give to Bee.

 “Wow Raf this is amazing! You made this yourself?” Bee’s optics had lit up when Raf gave him the tiny skeleton and the bot was now cradling it carefully in the palm of his servo admiring all the details he could.

 “Well I had some help. Mrs. Darby helped me make the helmet. She’s pretty good at stuff like this. I was worried my mom wouldn’t like it if she knew so I kept the project pretty secret.”

 “Well it’s amazing but I’m sure everyone is going to be jealous so he’ll probably have to be a team gift if that’s cool?” Bee picked up Raf in his palm and brought the boy close in a careful hug before placing him on his shoulder.

 “I figured. It’s cool. Let’s go find an altar for him.”

 “Oh yeah! Ultra Magnus has one set up. I can’t believe you haven’t seen it yet!”

 “Well you guys did put it up pretty high. I’m not quite as brave as Miko.”

 “Yeah. Sorry about that little man you should have asked at any time.” The two headed over and admired Ultra Magnus’ work. Not as cluttered with offerings or decorations as the others, Magnus and the others had managed to scrounge up almost three dozen photos of Optimus to fill the shrine with. With a bit of apprehension Bee lowered Raf down so he could place two red and blue paper flowers and the doll next to everything. Magnus was being a bit of a grump with the offerings or anything organic by Optimus’ shrine and while the older mechs behavior was a bit of a mark on the mood everyone understood. Most of the pictures in the altar did belong to the Commander or Ratchet and they were very, very old but as he came over to join Raf and Bee he raised no objection and even gained a small smile at the sight of the Optimus catrina.

 That night as they watched Raf’s movie pick and ate their own respective sweets, Bee a bit disappointed that he couldn’t eat the tiny sugar skulls himself, Raf couldn’t help but feel really really proud. The Bot’s would have just sulked through this time if it hadn’t been for them but they had managed to to not only brighten the mechs moods but also bring their two cultures together and that was pretty neat. Except...something felt wrong. Something had slipped his mind and it only came up thanks to Bee. He had leaned his head lightly against Raf’s frame to whisper as the movie played on.

 “Hey I wanted to say this earlier but….thanks Raf. I don’t know what possessed you guys to do all this for us but it really means a lot.”

 “We wouldn’t have done it without Knock Out.” Knock Out. That’s who he had forgotten! As the Bots started to perk up Knock Out had grown scarce. Raf didn’t even know where he was and even Ratchet and Ultra Magnus were watching the film with everybody! “Oh shit! Bee, where is he? I can’t believe we didn’t try to encourage him to join in at all!”

 “Hey language...I think. Listen you can relax. Knock Out’s a Con they’re….they’re a bit more somber. He probably doesn’t even appreciate all of….this. Too old school.”

 “Do you know? Do you know for sure? He’s part of the team Bee! Even if he said no a thousand times we should have at least asked that many. He would have given up and said yes eventually.”

 “Hey little dude relax. I asked him if he wanted to build an altar for Breakdown but he said he already had one and...I mean he said no to all the movies and the dancing and the sweets but him and Ratchet sure got zazzed one night. At least….I think it was him.”

 “BEE!”

 “Listen he’s fine. I- This just is not a good time to try to get him to participate trust me.”

 “Seems like the most important to me. He’s had to have lost more than just Breakdown. We should be there for him even if it’s awkward!” Bee grew silent, a light scowl on his face.

 “I tried to be Raf. He said he didn’t want us. He said what would Bots think about Cons like them except only that they deserved what they got. He’s….just not ready Raf.”

 “Oh.” Bee’s spark tried not to break at the boy’s dejected tone.

 “Listen Raf you’re amazing and I don’t know if I could deal with all of Knock Out’s trepidation on my own but sometimes you really just need to leave a mech alone. Knock Out will bounce back. He’ll find solace of his own. I promise.”

 “Alright Bee.” Raf didn't want to give up but...well there was no way he was going to deal with Knock Out on his own.

 As the cycle came to an end and the Bots and humans alike started to tire out the mechs without respective humans drifted off to their quarters. Leaving Bee, Bulk, and Arcee with Miko, Jack, and Raf in the open meeting room. Lying out on the floor or padded couches with dozens of brought up pillows and blankets the six had put on one last movie and were all drifting off. Tomorrow was a pretty big day after all. In the morning at dawn everyone would take a lantern and write a message on it to send into the Well and then after that Mrs. Darby was going to come up with more Halloween things to do since both Raf and Miko were a little too old for trick or treating and even though Raf technically could he didn’t want to do it alone. Even after Miko offered to be his cultural exchange buddy.

 As he slipped into sleep he couldn’t help but worry about the poor ex-Con. He would at least come out to the Well with everybody right? Maybe if he mentioned it to Bulkhead he could convince to bigger mech to carry Knock Out out there with everyone. Part of him didn’t care what Bee said. Maybe mechs like Knock Out just needed to be dragged along. He definitely seemed the type behind his bravado and pride.

 Drifting in and out of dreams left Raf feeling restless but the sound of someone singing pulled him awake the words and tune hauntingly familiar.

 _‘ I love you too much_  
_To live without you loving me back_  
_I love you too much_  
_Heaven's my witness and this is a fact ‘_

 That- that was the song from the movie! But who would be up this late singing? Knock Out? Had he actually been able to hear the film from in his room? Raf’s restless feet carried him to follow the sound.

 _‘There's love above love and it's ours_  
_Cause I love you too much’_

 Through the winding halls, getting closer and closer to the medbay, the music was definitely coming from the medic’s room. It had to be Knock Out. Pride swelled in Raf’s heart again. Something had worked! Knock Out had connected to something! They could talk about it! He had to try.

 Skidding to a halt he found Knock Out’s door open. An old foil book lodged in the way leaving a space just big enough for him to get into. He had to be quiet he didn’t want to startle Knock Out! But….he didn’t want to be too quiet! What if Knock Out thought he was trying to spy on him! His competing thoughts didn’t stall him from inching forward

  _‘I live for your touch_  
_I whisper your name night after night_  
_I love you too much_  
_There's only one feeling and I know it's right’_

 Knock Out’s room was small and cozy and he had practically turned the entirety of it into one big altar with alien half metal and half crystalline flowers and glowing cubes of fuel in all sorts of colors and the shelves that lined the walls filled with books and photographs and mementos as faded out pastel orbs decorated the ceiling like a massive string of bunched up fairy lights. But what had Raf’s attention was the large low shelf draped in plush metallic light sucking fabric and filled with colorful flora of all colors and textures, heaped with cubes of energon and little sweets made of mineral powders with liquid energon centers formed to look like statues of primes and mythical heroes born from the constellations that Raf only knew because Bee had mentioned missing them after seeing his candy skulls. But something at the altar seemed….missing. There were a few photographs but there was also a fairly large stand that was empty at the moment. Raf could only wonder what it was...but only for a few seconds.

 _‘Heaven knows your name I've been_  
_Praying to have you_  
_Come here by my side_  
_Without you a part of me's missing’_

 Raf looked up to see Knock Out on his berth pillowed by support pads, squishy blocks, and thermal sheets of various thickness and colors. Cradled in his arm was Breakdown's helm, a peek of the silver skill still inside. What would have been the Con's good optics glowing a dull gold. And though the soft song still filled the air Knock Out was most definitely asleep.

  _“There's love above love and it's mine_  
_Cause I love you_  
_There's love above love and it's yours_  
_Cause I love you_  
_There's love above love and it's ours”_

 In the glare of the orbs above Raf caught sight of him. Only a wheel at first but as he followed the weak lines he could see him gently caressing the side of Knock Out face as he leaned over the sleeping mech.

 _‘If you love me_  
_As much’_

 As Breakdown’s song ended a shiver ran through Raf’s frame and the boy had to quickly rush out to keep himself from making a sound. As he settled back by the others he felt better, content. Bee had been right. Some Bot’s did find solace in other places but one thing was for sure. He was definitely going to make sure that Knock Out came out with the others. One way or another.

**Author's Note:**

> Whooh! If you haven't seen the Book of Life go watch it. A beautiful movie for fall or any time you need something light and colorful. Kudos comments and requests if you like.


End file.
